


Fae without wings

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Patton has always put out sugar at night in case any passing fae were hungry. What he doesn't anticipate is meeting Virgil, a wingless fae, and, by extent, his small band.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton walked out to his garden as the sun disappeared, kneeling down and placing two sugar cubes on the wooden edge. It was an age-old tradition of his, leaving sugar cubes for any fae who stopped by. He’d noticed that they had started to go missing every night, and he couldn’t help but hope that maybe a little faerie was hiding among the tomatoes, waiting for the human to leave so that they could fly out and snatch the sweet treat.

What he didn’t expect was to see a small humanoid dart between two strawberry stems.

Patton tilted his head, sitting slowly. “Hello? Is someone there? It’s okay if you are. I’d love to give you the sugar directly.”

A few seconds past and Patton gasped as a young fae poked his head out of the plants, staring at the human warily. When he finally decided Patton didn’t intend to harm, he walked out, hunched in on himself, and politely reached out his hands for the sugar.

He had no wings.

Patton frowned internally but kept up a gentle smile on the outside as he handed the sugar cubes to the fae. The fae nodded in gratitude, then sprinted back into hiding.

“I hope to see you again,” Patton whispered, standing up and leaving.

Little did he know that, in the bushes, a young fae named Virgil whispered the same thing as he watched the human retreat.

Slowly, the fae began to relax around Patton. Sometimes Patton could even coax him to stay for a bit of a chat. That was how he learned the faes name was Virgil, and that he had two brothers, Dolos and Remus. Apparently, Dolos and Remus were much more wary around humans, but Patton still hoped to meet them one of these days. He made sure to add another cube to Virgil’s nightly bounty so that each fae could have one.

Then, after about two months, Patton stopped seeing the fae. He knew the band was still there, the sugar cubes still gone every night, normally before he made it to his door, but Virgil never made an appearance. Patton tried not to despair. Maybe something had spooked him. He would probably regain his confidence soon. Right?

Then, one night, about a week after it started, he was awoken by someone very tiny yanking at his hair. He startled awake, nearly knocking poor Virgil off of the bed. Virgil waved frantically, trying to force words out despite clearly having no air in his tiny lungs.

“Hey, hey bud, slow down.” Patton picked him up, holding him so that he could examine the fae more closely. Virgil’s clothes were stained with what looked like blood in several places, and Patton’s heart sank. “Now, can you tell me what happened?”

Virgil started to cry. “It’s Dolos! He took a turn for the worse and he tried to get up to prove he was okay and now there’s blood everywhere-”

“Take me to him,” Patton ordered, gentle.

Virgil nodded, and Patton started off, listening to Virgils instructions.

Neither Remus or Dolos had wings either, Patton noted, driving as fast as he could without breaking the law. Dolos was wheezing and whimpering, scary amount of blood pouring out of several wounds on his tiny body. Remus grabbed tissue after tissue, trying to stop the bleeding that only seemed to get worse.

“Where are we going?” Remus asked.

“My friend Roman is an expert at fae. If anyone can help your friend, he can.” Patton explained.

“No-” Dolos whimpered. “No scientists-”

“He’s not a scientist. He’s just interested.” Patton reassured, wondering what had happened to Dolos to make him protest a scientist while on the brink of a coma.

Patton picked the three up and ran up to the house Roman and Logan shared, pounding on the door. A disgruntled Logan appeared in the doorway. “Patton, what in the name of crofters-”

“I need Roman right now!″ Patton cried, forcing his way past Logan and running up to his friend’s room. Roman yelped when his door slammed open, but Patton set the fae on Romans desk. “Dolos is really hurt and you’re the only expert I know and he needs help or else he’s gonna die please-”

“Slow down, padre.” Roman squeezed Patton’s hand before turning his attention to the three fae. Virgil and Remus stepped away from Dolos nervously and Roman grabbed a magnifying glass, examining the wounds.

“Patton, I need you to get Logan’s medkit. Now.”

“All we can do now is to wait.” Roman explained, sinking onto the sofa wearily. “The other two are with him.”

Patton nodded. “Hey, Ro, why do they not have wings? Is there a kind of fae that doesn’t?”

Roman shook his head, looping his fingers together. “No, their wings were removed. Actually, a lot of the cut Dolos has seemed like explorative surgery, but it doesn’t look like they were done under any painkillers. Remus and Virgil both have little bits of their wings still on their backs, but someone decided to dig away Dolos’ back where his should be.” Roman shook his head again. “Despicable.”

Logan poked his head in. “Roman, do you mind if I propose something?”

“The floor is yours.”

“Well, I once heard you talking about a fae whose wings were injured and replaced by butterfly wings. I have plenty of undamaged wings in the attic. If the fae are okay with it, perhaps we could give them new wings.”

Roman blinked. “Lo… that’s a brilliant idea! We’ll ask them as soon as Dolos wakes up!”

Logan beamed in pride.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolos' new wings; https://www.pinterest.com/pin/419538521538616113/

"We can have any of them?" Virgil gasped, staring at the hundreds of pairs of butterfly wings.

Logan nodded. "Whichever you wish."

Virgil turned around, eyes wide with wonder. He then hopped down from the table, running across the room and putting his tiny hands on one of the cases. "What're those from?"

"Ah, those. I'm not quite able to identify those. I suspect they may have been dyed, as there are no purple monarch butterflies." 

"Can I have these ones? Please?"

"Of course." Logan chuckled, amused by the young fae's enthusiasm. He removed them from the case and set them carefully on what used to be a serving tray.

"What about these ones?" Remus spoke up.

"Ah, those. Those are the wings of an emerald moth. Would you like those?" Remus nodded eagerly. "Dolos, have you found a pair you like?"

Silence.

"Dolos?" Logan looked around frantically. Where was Dolos? "Dolos, can you hear me?"

Finally, a small voice whispered; "These ones."

Logan looked towards the source, finding Dolos on to of one of the support beams, looking into a much older box. Logan grabbed both him and the box.

The wings Dolos had pointed out were entirely artificial, something Logan had made for an engineering project. They were the size of an adult monarchs wings but coloured like a rainbow. From the way Dolos looked at them, he thought they were the best wings in the world.

Logan nodded. "Okay. Remus, Virgil, you two will be able to stay awake during the procedure. Dolos, I'm afraid it would cause you too much pain to leave you awake while I implant these. Are you okay with being put under anaesthetics?"

Dolos wrinkled his tiny nose. "What does that mean?"

"Medicine to knock you out and keep you from feeling any pain during the procedure."

Dolos looked at Logan nervously. "can one of the others be near while I'm asleep?"

"Of course."

Dolos nodded. "please make me sleep while you put the wings on me."

It wasn't long before all three fae were flying around faster than the eye could see. Roman installed little platforms at random areas of the house so that the fae could rest, maybe have some sugar or mandarin oranges if they were tired. Dolos was healing up well, though Roman thought the injuries on his face were probably going to produce scars. They even learned how to work the TV, which was how they got the best news of their life.

"Logan! Roman! Come look!" Virgil cried, trying desperately to drag them to where the TV was.

"During the early hours of the morning, the police got an anonymous tip about inhumane experiments on fae. The man in question was arrested when injured and dead fae were found in his house, including the wings of three fae who have yet to be identified. The surviving fae are being taken to Thomas Sanders' clinic."

Dolos cheered. "They got him! They got him!"

Logan watched the three fae dance around in excitement with a small smile on his face

"Do you have any friends from there? I know Thomas, I could arrange for you to meet."

Remus' eyes lit up. "Oh please, can you!"

Logan nodded, and the three cheered.


End file.
